


Love Of My Life, You've Hurt Me

by lilolilyrae



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody Movie - Freeform, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Freddie and Brian have a few confessions to make...It all works out in the end :)





	Love Of My Life, You've Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actual rpf but solely fanfiction for the fictionalised biop characters played by the actors Rami Male and Gwilym Lee, because I saw the movie too often and developed feels that don't belong there, whatever.
> 
> Title vry obviously from the Queen song "Love of my Life" because I'm not creative, like, at all when it comes to titles xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Freddie jumps from the stage in the recording room, looking at the others expectantly. 

Roger groans. John just looks amused. Brian, for his part, doesn't know whether to swoon at how Freddie can make the weirdest things seem flawless, or facepalm at how the guy really seems to think that this was music.

"Hey, now, darlings, don't give me the silent treatment! It can't have been that bad, can it?"

"You're lucky I love you" grumbles Brian, and only when Fred's eyes fly over to him does he noticed that he has said that out loud.

"Bri? What did you just say?"

Glad to be both quick on the comeback and not prone to blushing, Brian forces himself to stay cool.

"You're lucky we love you, or else that number would've had you kicked out of the band, man. Xylophone and disco? Really? Look, we all know your experiments are a hit more often than not, but-"

"Oh, okay- I just- I mean, no, we definitely will discuss this-" Freddie motions to the stage- "again, because it's _fabulous_ and you know it, so no okay to your refusal to admit it, but okay, I just thought when you said 'love' you meant-"

Flustered, Freddie trails of.

 

Roger snorts. "Is everyone gay in your head now, Fred?"

And now it pains Brian even more to prove Freddie wrong, but he can't let the truth come out.

"What, did you think I meant it in the romantic sense? Don't worry, Freddie, you're virtue's safe from me. And about the music- seriously, I don't care if you want to do that, but I'm not playing during any song you write that into"

"Hah! We'll see about that, Bri!"

Brian rolls his eyes, snatches his bag from the ground and moves to the door.

"You sleep over that and maybe you'll notice how wrong you are, Freddie- I'm going home, it's way too late already anyway."

With their goodbyes in his ear, he makes his way out of the door, trying not to make it seem like an escape.

 

 

 

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

Brian mentally curses as he lets the door fall shut behind him.

 _How_ could he have been so stupid?!

"You're lucky I love you."

_Love._

And he meant it, is what's the problem.

Sure, the others believe it was just in a brotherly, band-member family sense, and hopefully Freddie thinks so too...

But if he can't keep is bloody mouth shut it'll only be a matter of time until he says something stupid that lays his feelings bare.

 

He loves Freddie.

His laugh, the gleam in his eyes when he comes up with something insane yet genius for a new song...

The way he cares about everything and everyone so deeply, the way he manages to be so open about who he is, at least in the safety of his friends.

Because Freddie is gay, and proud of it in a way Brian could probably never manage. Because Freddie is queer, and Brian himself is a gay man too, but Freddie could never fall for someone as dull and shy as himself.

He doesn't stand a chance, so if he wants to not ruin the amazing thing that happened to them all with _Queen_ , he should get over his stupid crush already and find himself some poor girl to go out with again.

(Except it's more than a crush, and he knows it.)

 

Letting his anger and fear get the better of him if only for a second, Brian kicks the front door open, and is met by a whiff of cold air and rain.

Damn, he forgot his coat in the practice room. He really doesn't want to go back in there, but they've got a performance this weekend, and Roger will literally murder him if he gets himself sick in the meantime...

With a sigh, Brian turnes around, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on his tigh as he walks.

John comes towards him, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"Forgot my raincoat, and it's pissing outside."

"Ugh, must be bad if you're reverting to curses!" John laughs, pulling his own coat tighter around himself.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." Brian mumbles with half-hearted fake cheer, not bothering to explain that it's not really the rain that has him in a bad mood.

 

Hearing the front door fall closed behind John, Brian quickly presses his eyes shut before shaking himself and walking to the end of the hall with purpose.

Always the same game, not letting anyone see what he feels.

 

There are voices coming through the door. Freddie and Roger are still there.

  
That alone wouldn't be enough to make Brian pause, but-

  
"Got the hots for him." he hears Roger say.  
Hots for whom? And who is Roger talking about, himself or Freddie, or someone else entirely?

He knows it's not nice to eavesdrop, but his natural curiosity, paired with the need to know whether Freddie might be in love with someone else, has Brian stop in his tracks and quietly move closer to the door to listen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
After Brian left, John is quick to pack his things, too, having an appointment apparently-

"You can say that it's a date, Johnny-boy!"

"Shut up, Fred! Roger, _stop_ _laughing_!"

\- and Freddie and Roger are left in silence, putting away the equipment. 

 

After a moment of pondering, Roger breaks the silence. 

"You don't want your virtue to be safe, do you?"

"What??"

"Don't play stupid. About what Brian said with him and your virtue- you don't want it to be safe, do you? You've got the hots for him."

"Roger!" Freddie hisses. "Don't- I-"

"Hey, chill" the other rolls his eyes. "I won't be going around telling people, you know it. I even waited till John left too, so better appreciate that okay? But don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I just- you do realise that if Bri finds out, and it goes bad, this could break up the band?!"

Roger blinks.

"No it won't, Fred. Drama queen."

"You know I am" Freddie grumbles. "But I really think that-"

"I really think you're overthinking things, and making Bri look worse than he is in the process. Look at it that way: if it were some girl we were working with, management or whatever, and she's into Brian, do you think he'd fire the poor thing after breaking her heart?"

"No, but-"

"No, no but! Come on, you always tell us to deal with you the same way as if you were straight, and Bri's definitely no homophobe, and he won't be mad at you for being into him! If you were a girl he'd laugh it off, yeah working together might be awkward for a week, but that's it! So why so you think this is different?"

 

Freddie turns his back to Roger, absent-mindedly fidgeting with the instruments he had just been putting away.

"You really think so?"

  
"Yeah I do think so! Why are you so afraid? Wait, Freddie- I know May will be fine with your thing for him, but- do you have a problem with it?"

"What?" Freddie actually squeaks.

"Well... You seem pretty shook, are you really _hurt_ by... Do you like him so much that-"

"Not as much as it would hurt not to make music anymore!"

"Damn, Fred, you've really got it bad if that's the only thing worse you can think of!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _Freddie likes him?!_

Brian is still standing behind the door, open-mouthed and frozen in place.

Freddie likes him, and Roger even suggests that he likes him a _lot_...

Can this really be happening? 

Sure, over the last few years Brian had learned that life might not be entirely shitty, and that the higher powers, if there are any, might not be out to get him at all times. 

But still. _This?_ This is more than he'd have ever expected to get.

 

If it really is what he thinks it is.

Maybe Freddie just likes how he looks, wants to bed him and then forget about him-

But no, Freddie sounded genuinely concerned about the future of the band, and if it were just his looks, he could ignore it and move on to the next pretty boy to look at, the way he's done it dozens of times in the past.

So it has to be more...

 

Taking a deep breath, Brian braces himself, gathering courage.

He can do this.

Inside, Freddie and Roger have quieted down, only the scraping of music stands on the wooden floor and a piano jingle can be heard.

Brian presses the door handle and steps inside.

 

It's Freddie on the piano, tinkling with the keys, not really a song but just for stress relief.

He doesn't notice Brian at first, but Roger immediately looks up, lifting an eyebrow.

Brian grimaces, and Roger quite comically looks from Freddie, to Brian, and back, before snatching his bag from the floor and getting the he'll out of there, patting Brian's shoulder on the way out.

 

 

  
The door falls shut, and Freddie looks up, confused- shurely Roger didn't just leave without saying goodbye? No, there he still is-  
Except it isn't Roger at all, but Brian.

A thousand thoughts and fears are fighting through his mind, did Brian hear them- even if not can he read his thoughts from his face right now- where did Roger go- did Roger _tell_  Brian, despite just earlier saying he wouldn't?

His anxiety must have been visible, as Brian lifts his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Um, hey, I- we- I think we should talk? I mean, if you want?" Brian winces, not knowing what to do or to say. Freddie is supposed to be the experienced one with this, isn't he? But Freddie has yet to say a word.

Biting his lips, Brian decides to put his cards on the table.

Like ripping off a band-aid, right?

"I heard what you said to Roger, that you- _like_  me. And if it's true- I mean, what I'm trying to say-"

But Freddie interrupts him, getting down from the stage, arms crossed and fidgeting with fabric of his extravagant shirt, looking like a caged animal.

"It doesn't matter, okay? I won't do anything-"

"I didn't think you'd-"

"And you don't have to worry about me either, I'm sure I'll get over it at some point, maybe, I mean definitely, just maybe sooner than later I suppose and-"

 

"Freddie!" Brian interrupts him, a bit louder this time.

"Let me talk?"

Freddie shuts his mouth with a snap, eyes wide.

Brian sighs. He has the urge to rub his temples, but he has the feeling that the gesture would agitate Freddie even more.

"Freddie, I'm not mad, okay? Or any of the other things you're thinking right now. I'm- happy. Because actually, I think I feel the same as you. If you're feeling what I think you do..."

He slowly walks towards the other, and now Freddie doesn't back away.

 

"What you think I feel?" a slow, hopeful smile spreads over his lips, and Brian wants to kiss him right then, he looks so beautiful. "What do you feel?"

It could be seen as a power play, neither of them wanting to say the truth in case the other won't say the same- but Brian knows it's just out of fear, and he has enough of this, so he gives his everything.

 

"I love you."

 

Freddie sucks in a breath.

"Which you already know, I guess," Brian continues, "cause I said it earlier- but I'm also in love with you, Fred"

"You love me?"

It's barely a whisper, but Brian doesn't have time to confirm the sentiment before he has an arm full of Freddie Mercury, pulling him close as the other burrows his nose into Brian's neck.

"God, Bri..."

Brian can't help a surprised burst of delighted laughter at Freddie's sudden closeness and the relief of it all, which makes Freddie giggle, and then they're both laughing, so hard they're shaking with it.

Pulling away from the embrace, Freddie opens his mouth to say something about them both being two nice dumbassess, and Brian takes one look at that beautiful grin and he pulls him close again, pressing their lips together.

 

Freddie positively melts against him, hands pressed to Brian's chest as he holds him close, Brian's dry lips on Freddie's chapped ones, the kiss is slow and sweet and the best in Brian's entire life. 

After a minute, or several, they break apart, Freddie's cheeks flushed and both their lips pink, and Brian wonders whether he should ask Fred to go on a date with him, or something, despite them already having confessed their love to each other, and spending most of their time together anyway.

Then the door opens. 

"Damn" says Roger. "Guess I should have shut my mouth bout only Freddie being gay earlier, huh?"

Freddie swats at him, and Brian laughs, and everything turns to normal.

Except so much better than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos :D
> 
> Not beta-read, if you find any typos etc let me know, and otherwise I'm also always happy to get some positive feedback :)


End file.
